vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Player (Attack on Titan 2)
Summary The Player is the main protagonist of Attack On Titan 2 and a member of the Survey Corps. He was born and raised in the Shiganshina District located on the southern edge of Wall Maria. He lived there until the year 845, when the Colossal and Armored Titans breached the Wall, allowing a flood of Titans to invade and destroy the city. During the incident, the Player witnessed his parents being murdered by the Armored Titan. When he was shipped out in a rescue vessel, the words of one young boy he overheard gave him purpose. He vowed to seek revenge on the Armored Titan and reclaim his hometown. So, to fulfill this promise he'd made to himself, he decided to join the 104th Cadet Corps. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C normally. 9-A with equipment Name: Unknown (Chosen by the player) Origin: Attack On Titan Gender: Varies (Selected by the player at the start of the game) Age: 15 Classification: Human, Soldier Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Swordsman and 3-D Maneuver Gear User, Statistics Amplification (Able to raise his Strength, Leadership, Agility, Concentration, Health, and Dexterity through skills) Attack Potency: Street Level normally (Often said to be on par with the rest of the top 10, like Mikasa, Reiner and Eren). Small Building Level+ with equipment (Can cut most Titans Shifters, and should be comparable to Levi. At the end of the game, he managed to defeat dozens of Titans with only his swords) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed. Subsonic with 3-D Maneuver Gear Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Level normally. Small Building+ with equipment Durability: At least Street Level, possibly Wall level (Survived a shock wave that killed several of his comrades and could still fight) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with 3-D Maneuver Gear Standard Equipment: 3-D Maneuver Gear, Swords, Restoratives, Spare Blades, Spare Gas, and Flashbangs. Intelligence: Gifted (Able to come with strategies in the fly against the Titans with whoever is on his team, be it random people or his friends, and should be comparable to Hange. He is able to develop his own equipment and also develop and upgrade things used in the city, such as automated artillery, manual artillery, Garrison base and many others. It should be noted that he has a "gift" of being a natural leader, and is able to befriend people like Annie, Levi, and other cold natured people). Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Swoop Attack:' Come down from above the enemy to perform a powerful swooping attack. *'Spinning Attack:' Accelerate and then perform a powerful spinning attack *'Multiple Strike:' Attack hitting multiple times. *'Multi Dash:' Perform successive boost dashes. *'Mid-Air Blade Swap:' Change blades mid-air. *'Mid-Air Restoratives:' Able to use restoratives in mid-air. *'Air Move:' Extends the range of air jumps. *'Blade Guard:' Be able to use the blade while being on the clutches of a bigger enemy (Titans). *'Lightning Speed:' Enable an immediate charge when sneak attack sights are aligned. *'Willpower:' Maintain movement speed while injured. *'Predicament:' Increases strength while injured. *'Well prepared:' Greatly increase the number of items that can be taken to battle. *'Sudden Death Lv 3:' Attack Power greatly increases when entering a danger zone. *'Dueler Lv 2:' Attack Power against enemies targeting the player is significantly increased. *'Surprise Attack Lv 3:' Attack Power against enemies not targeting the player is greatly increased. *'Back from the brink:' Survive a single time without dying. *'Blade Art:' Halve durability lost in the blades. For the rest of the skills check this video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Attack On Titan Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Orphans Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters